User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 __TOC__ Thanks for Making the PTI! You're faction sounds awesome, and I plan on possibly using it for my AI in development Dromus and my planets Innie Costumed hero (brain washing children..) and Thanks to temp Sub Tank for telling me to thank you. SpartanSeries2 22:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Collaboration and SPARTANS Since there are new Transmission logs up and your using your old sig, i will assume you have retured, so i have some things to talk about. First off, your Crimson squad for Necros. In dire need of a CO for Indigo, and as i mentioned before, would you like to volenteer Jane-095 as a company leader for them. In response, waht of her preferences and specialities would she pass onto the unit? And on another point, colloboration. I want to release more teasers in the upcoming point to the Necros project, and i want to create something akin to your transmission logs becasue they are, in a word, quite awesome. Thats why i wish to collab with you on it. Now I'd much rather speak in private about it, so do you have MSN or can you get onto Internet Relay Chat to either #Halopedia or #Halo-Fanon? Thanks in advance. Re: Re: Cleaners Ah, but of course. Indeed, I shall join in the RP. However, do expect a myriad of casualties; viruses and parasites have their way of killing people. Waiting for our little homegrown Hell to be unbound, Acumen Science Laboratories In matters of time period, I'd think sometime after the Second Battle of Earth, but also before the Necros War's beginning. Regarding outline, I have mine possibly set. Seeing as Acumen Science Laboratories harbors a number of facilities on planets across UNSC controlled space, I'd think that in the chaos of your initial outbreak, samples of my little brew were spilled. And as your parasite and my little viral solution share a common ancestry, (the Flood), I'd think that it wouldn't affect whatever nightmares you'd be dealing out. Hearing a distress signal, Acumen Science paramilitary forces would make their way to the planet along with a contingent of UNSCMC Special Operations Service troops. Yours truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance MSN i_only_do_what_the_voices_say@hotmail.com The RP Perhaps we should make our own little project page now? Just to put down our ideas on. As for your idea, I think it's well suited for the situation. However, I do have a question regarding your enhanced parasite; would it be aggressive towards those who are under the effects of my viral solution? Flood DNA prevents the virus from infecting your parasite, although those already infected may be a different story entirely. Also, do you have an established list of planets in the Ares system, or should I make one myself? Yours truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance Well I suppose I'll decide on a planet later. However, regarding my little virus, in all simplicity it works like the Flood parasite, as it is basically a concentrated form of the mutagen used by Flood infection forms. However, the infected are very unintelligent. They simply seek to infect more hosts, but they will not attack eachother. I will see if I can make the project page soon. Yours Truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance Yed they are actually and i was thinking along the same lines. As i am making a story for the Rebuild Era at the moment, i haven't had much time to sort out any other stuff, so there's been a slight delay. Here's a link to the preview of the story if you want it: User:The parkster/Halo: The Saviour: Genisis. If you want to tell me what you think then say on the forum topic "i need reviews...", it isn't that long either. As for the alliance, i was thinking after 2553, because that's when the CN need help to fight off rebels. This will build an alliance strongly before the RE. What about 2554? As for the description i forgot what the Cn are getting? I know there are meetings, in person, aboard stealth corvettes about tech and stuff and maybe later on we could create a battle when some new Covenant rebel faction attacks one of these meetings. They then kill the whole fleet and the CN totally wipe out the faction by glassign the planet. They then are ready for the Orion Arm war. Now for the alliance, the CN give the PTI Keonite but what do the PTI give to the CN? What do you say then about all of this? Ok the date's good, and we can work on the battles later but what are the Cn getting, you didn't answer? Also can you please check out that preview, if you can, because i would really like some feedback for the final thing? Thanks; Halo: Side Factions Yeah, I'm just curious about one of the images really. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:HSF-ODSTs.jpg this 'un really, where did you get it from? --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) AvS110 Are you actually quiting this.Eaite'Oodat 18:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well ok but i have a hard time writing. Eaite'Oodat 18:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Ok I will write his part of the story then.Eaite'Oodat 18:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Company Infobox Yeah, you can add in two colours and.. erm.. something else, i think a background image, but i haven't tried it yet. Feel free to experiment with it. OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL TEMPLATE?! Nah, in all seriousness, nice job, but can you make it wider? Hey, since you're going to use the Special Purpose Sniper and Alien Trooper, thought you might like these two pictures: Image:Adajero.jpg and Image:Espalca.jpg. Those two are the concept art of those two unmade creatures. They have weird names cause I was using them for races, but those are gone now, so you can use them if you want. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Talon Fighter Dear Subtank, Beautiful picture. Although the craft itself seems to be a bit overpowered, I like the pictures; nice find! =] Regards, fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RelentlessRecusant/Sig?action=raw; sorry 21:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry I was going to talk to you about the invovlment of PTI in that template and on the pages of the other companies. Vote Yeah, I was voting not to ban the use of Hayabusa. That's why I signed in the "Oppose" section. :P 18:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Small Inquiry I was wondering. Since you seem to have plans with many users on the site, I was curious if we could bring it all together. With so many bright minds working together, we'd find a way to mix it up. And with what we're planning, more undoubtedly will mean better. Oh, and another thing (slightly different topic). I've been making articles about specialized weapons and vehicles. I've made my rifle with incendiary rounds, which would help greatly against flood (or, in our case, flood look-alikes), and I was wondering if you wanted to make some weapons specialized for the kind of duties we require (mostly, viral clean-up). Anyway, nice to see you're more active again. Yours Truly, Your Friendly Neighborhood Monitor AvS Sent you my idea please edit it to make it better if you need to since i lack the poper writing skills.Eaite'Oodat 03:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) RP idea opinion on RP idea About 2-3 weeks ago, I proposed the idea of making an RP that borrows a bit from LOMI's Heralds of Chaos on the forum. As far as responses, Justanothergrunt supported the idea and parkster wanted to change the storyline to the point of unrecognizability. I need more opinions though, I'm sending this out to a few Halo Fanon users, starting with you and Ajax. Anyway, the basic concept is: The General Idea: Shortly after the start of the Covenant Civil War, due to some sort of slipspace-related accident, a lone Covenant Loyalist assault carrier is tranported back in time to the present day, location: Earth. You can probably guess what happens now, the Covie commander (probably a lesser prophet) realizes he has gone back in time and sees this as an oppurtunity to destroy humanity and gain control of what he believes to be the Ark 500 years early. Now here's where it borrows from Heralds of Chaos a bit: the main characters on the human side are Halo Fanon Wiki and Halopedia users. In order to defeat the Covenant, you must find a way to get aboard the Covie carrier and destroy it from the inside. Rules: * This takes place in the present day, only with Covie Loyalists (and only Covie Loyalists) sent back to our time, so no UNSC, SPARTANs, Sangheilli, Flood, Necros or anything else of that nature. * The following character types are allowed Covenant: Unggoy/Grunts, Kig-Yar/Jackals, Yanme'e/Drone, Lekgolo/Hunters, Jirilhanae/Brutes, and a reserved spot for one San Shyuum/Prophet. * Your human characters are unaugmented (obviously). This does NOT mean you can't kill Brutes and Hunters, it just meaans you have to think of ways to even up the odds. * For simplicity's sake, your human characters can use Covenant Weapons and Vehicles without fear of Boren's Syndrome. * Unless you are really a pilot, you cannot fly aircraft. You can however, ride any other position (I.E. gunner, RIO/WSO, bombardier etc.). * No UNSC weapons, human weapons will consist of real-life guns. some examples of real life guns their UNSC equivalents, though you may use other guns than these if you want. Headshots and heart shots (note that not every chest shot is a heart shot) are instantly lethal to an unshielded enemy no matter what gun you are using. Note you are not limited to this list, just make damage believable, considering the weapon's caliber. All assault rifles (MA5B and BR equivalents) can mount grenade launchers, which kill low ranking Brutes instantly with a direct hit and de-shield higher-ranking ones. Also, you can dual weild, but make it believable (i.e. no dual M-60s etc.). *You can start the RP in your hometown, OR any location it is plausible that you would be at. edit real life (right) UNSC equivalents (left) * M6 Pistol= Desert Eagle, LAR Grizzly, AMT Automag etc. * M7 SMG= Uzi, MP-5, P-90 etc. * MA5B Assault Rifle= AK-47, M-4, M-16A1 etc. * BR-55 Battle Rifle= M-16A2, XM-8, G-36, Steyr AUG, (do less damage than BR, but they all can mount an ACOG scope and/or have burst fire. * M90 Shotgun= Pump Action: M-870, Winchester 1300 etc., Semi Auto: SPAS-12, Pancor Jackhammer etc. * SRS-99 Sniper Rifle= 7.62mm (less damage): M-40, M-21, PSG-1, Dragunov, 12.7mm or higher (equal to SRS 99): Barret M82, Steyr AMR (15mm) etc. * The UNSC has no SAW or GPMG (in the games anyway), but you can use them. Examples: M-60, RPD, M-249 SAW * The UNSC has no grenade launcher (in the games anyway), but you can still use them: Underbarrel: M-203, GP-25 etc., Stand-Alone: MGL etc. * M-41 SSM Rocket Launcher: Unguided: RPG-7, AT-4, SMAW (anti-bunker), Guided, Anti-Tank: FGM-148 Javelin, ERYX ATGW, Guided, Anti-Air: FIM-92 Stinger, SA-7 Grail So, Whats you opinion, does this sound like a good idea. would you join an RP such as this one, even though it is kinda outside of canon, like LOMI's Heralds of Chaos? |} RE:Inactivity? Yeah, I've been a little inactive lately, but it's mainly because it's summer right now, so I'm outside a lot. I'll probably be more active shortly, however. Now, what kind of questions do you need answers on? Ciao, Hey Subby i'm giving you a heads up on Baccus: He's out traveling around Europe i think and so the RE is a bit delayed. However we could still work on our alliance and other stuff too. Just so you know: i'm not sure whether its summer but yeah, just a heads up. Hey i was wondering whether you wanted to be part of the role play discussion on the God Modding example: X-1000 Apocalypse? Basically i show an example of what a real person would do by flaming and then some other people flame back and then you come a long and say: "listen, stop flaming and grow up. This is what is wrong blah blah blah...". Something like that anyway. Then in the green writing i'll add some stuff. This si jsut for people who may experience this problem for real. What do you say on helping? Okayyy..... Anyway, i was wondering whether you could have a quick look at this: Nailer Rifle. It isn't finished but do you like the pic and info? Aslo can you recognise the insperation of the pic from anywhere??? =D Thanks! I actually used paint and microsoft word. I don't have photoshop, but if i did then the pic would be even better =P!!! Aslo the main base of the weapon was the Gears of War Lancer Assualt Rifle! The GOW weapons do look a lot like Brute technology and so i'll probably use other GOW weaponry too! OMG subby thanks loads! I was going to make my own rank template for the CN but now i don't have too! This really helps and so i thank you! What would i do without you? woow =D Thanks. If i do i'll give you a shout but for now i'm ok thanks! Fanon of the Month Project The FotM project is currently stalled out because I don't have time to make a fair and objective vote, and none of the other administrators are currently voting. I have a lot of work to do now that I'm back from camp and what with recent events, so I'll try to get to FotM, but hopefully another admin will just choose one of the articles. :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Help please! Hey subby, you know you said that you would sort out a template for me? Well i've need soem help with an Ericon. It's for the CN and any page, which is directly related to it. It's the Invincible Halo 3 medal and it's on the Era template page. It's on there but i can't get it to work. I was wonderign whether you could sort it out for me please? Thanks: Nice job! Hey, just ran across your GM template work, and wanted to say you did a great job on the picture! Out of fellow-artist curiosity, how long did it take you to paint/draw/digital that? Regards, SPARTAN-091 |Admin| HelmetComm 23:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks i might need another done soon but to save your time could you please tell me how you do it? Thanks: :Oh well. Good job anyway! SPARTAN-091 |Admin| HelmetComm 15:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, subtank, Spartan-993 is an ONI experimental Spartan: ONIrecon111 I haven't finished Spartan-993 yet, so don't think that it is done: ONIrecon111 I have changed Spartan-993 to Spartan-003, should i make a new page for him?- ONIrecon111 This idea... ...That you and whats-his-name-that-damn-Monitor-dude-whose-name-is-too-long have been deveolping, i heard that you have intended to involve me in it. WHNTDMDWNITL told me to ask you for any info on it, so i am asking for whatever you can give me. Thx, Just a bit of a plot summary for my end of the potentially triple-crisis: The year is 2571 (you can change it if you want) and though the Flood has been long gone, Acumen Science Laboratories has been experimenting on small portions of the Flood supercell in complete secrecy. However, while attempting to mix it with DNA from the Abhorred, a very unique species found in little known space, scientists from ASL have created a new virus; one that is highly adaptive, unstable, and potentially deadlier than the original Flood. On the small, barely habitable planet of Brensys, in the Ares system, the first official viral outbreak of this kind has occured. However, as Acumen Science paramilitary forces try to keep it quiet and contain it, they are unaware of the similar problems on other planets within the same system. The situation is dire, and corporation paramilitary forces, both from ASL and PTI, are failing to keep the situation from spinning out of control. But when the UNSC finally dispatches forces to quell the outbreaks, they learn that the parasites may have crossed into the Sol system itself. And thus, though the Flood are gone, their legacy lives on. :) Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I have recently resurrected my Shield Corporation. It is Post-Shield War and so under new management and design. Since your PTI is a Weapons manufacturer, I was hoping we could have the Shield buy weapons from your PTI. What do you think?--Kebath 'Holoree 06:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ok i probably will but i don't know why it's so large? Do i have to reupload a new pic to the era template page or something? Gray Team RP I found your Gray team thing under the RP banner, but is it really an RP? It's good, but I'm not sure if I can classify it as a roleplay. Who's involved? SPARTAN-091 |Admin| (HC)Guardian 14:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The RP We should make the parasite articles first, then proceed with creating the project page. I'll see if I can find an appropriate quote from my repertoire, and either you or me can create a good intro, and so on. Signed, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) You were on more than I was, so I was hoping you could tell me: After I had created the Shield Corporation, the first halofanon business, and at the end of the Shield-Wars I had deleted it. Do you know when the Company Template was created? It seems after I created the Shield Corp everyone wanted their own.--Kebath 'Holoree 02:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I would be happy to accept sharing PTI with you. I'm working on some things for it now, and i think they'll be good, for both the company and the upcoming RP. ONE is coming along great, and the secresy will add to the depth of the machinima's action. I've even developed so much info in/about it, i already have an idea for a sequel! Thanks. Oh and by the way will Accension become a proper user becuase was really good with images and a big help to the site? Wow, your good with the case fies. I have plans of my own to make some, but I'm not very good with those things. Can you help me with it?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I don't exactly know how to make the file seem... Real if you know what I mean. I'm not sure what to put in it. BTW you wouldn't happen to have an xbl account would you?-Kebath 'Holoree 17:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I want there to be small Outbreak files that aren't as largely dangerous as your files.--Kebath 'Holoree 20:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Um.. Lets say a scientist walks into the "safe zone" without decontaminating and Biohazard alarms go off and officers are yelling over the com. Finishing it the decontaminating sprinklers activate with the entire facility shutting down... Would that work out?--Kebath 'Holoree 23:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Partly due to time constraints (my own) and my own impatience, I'm suggesting we start making the project page soon. I'll find a good quote to sum it up, and either you or me will make the introduction. I also suspect we both know well enough the article format for a Roleplay? Anyway, please respond quickly. Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Add-On: I think I found something of a quote. Thanks. It was really good. I delved into it and pressed enter when I read"Press Enter". It was perfect!--Kebath 'Holoree 15:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I doubt you did, but did you give permission to VimesV to add a link to the PTI that had nothing to do with it? I undid the link so if you say its ok, then I'll put it back.--Kebath 'Holoree 17:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) VimesV Hey, I got a message from the above saying I couldn't put a link to my article on "Phade", even though I used your page ("Phade") as a reference for my article. And, after all, you DID say, and I quote, "The author, Subtank urges and gives permission for any user who uses this page, Phade Technology Industry, on their articles, to add their work to this article's "Known" list below. Thanks for your help making the list grow!" Am I misinterpreting this message? Thanks, VimesV 18:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) PS: Answer ASAP, if possible. I am on (off-and-on) during the day. You don't have to answer that. It was a mistake by me. I hadn't read the message, so I jumped to conclusions. I', just trying to keep the site clean.--Kebath 'Holoree 18:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks, Subtank and Kebath! VimesV 19:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, ST. If you want, you can join my group, Team Terål. VimesV 20:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What is the "small significance"? VimesV 20:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) So...will you join? VimesV 20:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I like the drawing of you, Sub-T. VimesV 15:18, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Template:User Well, when you consider that it was originally just a filler text so that User Pages would fill up the Wanted Page, I think that the Welcome Template is a much better way to occupy the User Page rather than some text saying that the user hasn't made their User Page and we don't want it on the Wanted Page. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 18:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Your most welcome.Anything for you. By the way... What is XOXOXO?--Kebath 'Holoree 19:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Sure. Wait... Isn't that Hugs and Kisses?--Kebath 'Holoree 19:17, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What does it mean? Ok, I understand the rules and all, but what does it mean to have my eighth halo (if I ever made one ) "Flamed" ? Yours to the last drip of blood you can shoot out of me with an AR, ScytheS 20:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Do you have a myspace?--Kebath 'Holoree 20:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Oh. Oh, OK, now I understand. Thanks! ScytheS 20:34, 13 June 2008 (UTC) You can be in two teams at once, you know... ScytheS 20:41, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Does that include me or can we do it over email?--Kebath 'Holoree 20:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) The deed is done. All I require of you is to put your force composition in, add your part of the prologue, and make the invitation. Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) UPU Please go to the talk page and read my response. Thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 11:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) So for yours and Ar's rp, are those three factions the only participating? Or are you going to allow more... Selection?--Kebath 'Holoree 13:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Advise As the headline says thank you for the advice on the my article UPU. I did decide to use the Prophets but only some. I would apperchiate any views you have on the article. Peace out 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 14:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) WMWI It appears PTI has a new rival: Minutemen Weapons Manufacturing, Inc. Haha. Funny. (ahem).--Kebath 'Holoree 19:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, WI is the competitor, though we're not really competing. VimesV 13:54, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Necros/Phade I need to talk to you about setting up the 'Phade Versus Machina' RP, whens the next time you can get onto instant messanger or onto IRC? Or if you have Skype that could help. Yeah, I am on right now. green light to go on ;] Name for mine; Mortus Immortalius, roughly translated "The dead that do not die". As for the virus itself, it shall be called MI-1. P.S. We should start inviting people I suppose? You said you had a picture of one of the infected, so you could use that for the invite. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:49, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Hey subby, iwas wondering whether i could use your female spartan pic for the unrealism template. If you check out the forum i've already done it and i'm sorry for not asking you first! If you want it to be removed then i will but it's unrealistic and so i thoguht it would work. Sorry! Yeah thanks. However you do realise that if this unrealism thing goes through then your article may get the tempalte for the pic being unrealistic! Just a heads up! Fair doos at least the article's good! And anyway the picture is somewhat... saucey! lol, i must go for tea now! If they put that Unrealistic Unrealism template on your article, I am going to be ashamed at this site...--Kebath 'Holoree 16:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) So does that mean I can't have your myspace? Or do you not want anyone else here to know it?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Can you tell me over email? Here's my main: sevrenaya@live.com I have like 7, but thats the one I use for xbl, and so is the main.--Kebath 'Holoree 17:11, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, and do you have a messenger account? --Kebath 'Holoree 17:12, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Do you have a brother named Keem?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:23, 16 June 2008 (UTC) uh.huh. So who's the guy on myspace with your email adress and, are you on messenger?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) You know you have your myspace set of away, so you cannot recieve messages?--Kebath 'Holoree 19:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I suppose we should start soon. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:52, 17 June 2008 (UTC) This is a reply to: "Are you also Rozh?" Yes, I am also Rozh. But Rozh's fanon universe is about an RP that I recently declared dead, as I couldn't get any members. I tried to get help from friends from other RPs, but none were interested, so I made this account to start from a clean slate. I wanted to keep Rozh as is just in case I decide to reopen the RP. --SPARTAN Rozh 12:53, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, you want to get on messenger? You don't have to if you don't want to.--Kebath 'Holoree 14:16, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Subcategories I'm trying to get my Category page orginised properly, and i was wondering how to make Subcategories. Any advice is appreciated. When should we begin work on the RP? Hey, I have a question. Your good with halo stories. I was wondering if you could help me write one? It's about Sgt. Mira and her relationship with the hunter Sev ren aya. The first few chapters will be about Mira and her life in the UNSC. Then it will enter the time of the covenant civil war, where it talks about Sev. i need you to write the chapters for Mira (if you want to help), and I will write the part on Sev. After the character intros, the story will have them meet. I will tell you the rest later, but I just want to know if youll help?--Kebath 'Holoree 18:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I just came up with an idea that could help the rp for you. You don't have to use it but, the idea is that the Shield Corporation had its own outbreaks, and the UNSC took control of it. Your companies don't want the same to happen to them. What do you think?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:59, 18 June 2008 (UTC) It has come; the time of invitations has been thrown upon us. Go now, and mount your mighty steed; luck be with you. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy i am replying to the invite you sent me, i would like to join butwill not start making characters until after necros as i like to focus on one thing at a timeHasharin 15:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC) is that ok? I am on the IRC.--Kebath 'Holoree 17:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) http://halogalacticwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Remnant_Of_A_Dream The Remnant Thanks Thanks for shrinking the picture on Ringmind, I tried doing it myself but when I uploaded the picure it just showed up as red text. RP Greetings from London, Ontario, Canada Sub. thanks for inviting me, and I will definitely join your RP. Just note that my posts will be somewhat less frequent than usual as I will be visiting relatives in Canada and the UK, so I will have access to a computer at most points, but I may not be able to post during "travel days". The RP takes place in 2571, should I use Human-Covenant War era weapons and vhicle, Necros era vehicles, or a mix of the two? Yeah this sounds good. It may even fit in with the Rebuild Era too and so that's a bonus. Also just a random question, which just popped into my head: do you have Xbox Live? However thinking about it though: I'm really busy and i just can't fit this in. I've got too much going on around the site and it's just not possible. Sorry but i'll definately rate and read it when it's finished =D Cybernetic Humanoid Assault System I saw that this was a good article of yours and so i was wondering whether you wanted a picture for it? It's up to you but i could find some really cool ones! Man, I loved that Roughnecks episode! That whole series was interesting, in fact. Glad you could bring CHAS here. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Phade Tech Does PTI already have a subsidiary fleet-production company? If not, I wanted to ask if I could add my Ares Shipyards and Fleet Systems, Incorporated to the list of PTI sub-companies. (It's easier than starting a new company by myself...) Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *Great! Now, um, where do I put it? Does it go on Phade's page, or do you put those elsewhere? SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:55, 22 June 2008 (UTC) More RP Stuff...and some other stuff Are the UNSC ships listed at the beginning of The Grave's Legacy the only UNSC ships allowed in the RP, or can I make my own. Also, I have been planning on starting my RP (the one that I sent you the message about a while back), but I also might consider not starting until after I get back vacation (I'm now in Brigend, Wales, UK)and clear several hurdles. I have a Preview of the RP on my userpage, but it isn't finished. Also, the only ones that I know for sure are interested are you, 'Holeree, Annihilative Repentance, and Justanothergrunt. As I stated in my previous message, The RP invoves the use of Halofanon users as characters in a battle against a bunch of Covenant sent back to our time in some kind of slipspace-related accident, starting in our home towns or any other location where it makes sense we would be, Do you have any ideas for a name for that sort of thing. On an unrelated note, didn't your deviantart.com profile state something about you being in London (U.K., not the place in Canada I was in when I last posted)? I'll be visiting London (UK this time)next week. I'd say one or two more people in the RP before we're ready to get started, eh? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) On another note, did you notice that since our companies started with genetic engineering (well, they always did anyway), people have been (copying's a... mean word >.>) using the concept for their own corporations? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:56, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Machines In reference to the Matrix, yes, they are, or it is, a machine that has rebelled against it's master, though most certainly not humans :P. Though they do use humans, its a much more insidious in their use And the phantoms in FF:Fail Within, weren't those.... ghosty things? :S Then remember faster damn you, Ajax demands it! You're RP and mine Before I put the User:SPARTAN 119/Preview of my Upcoming RP (The one with the slipspace accident causing Covies to trave back to our time and Halofanon users as the main characters) on the forum and give it a feedback template, I want to know your opinion on the preview of one of my post (I'm assuming you will look beyond fact that this is not intended to be canon friendly, but rather an alternate universe of sorts.) On to The Grave's Legacy, when will it begin? (if you have a definite date) Finally, can the virally infected (Symbiotes) use guns and operate vehicles, or are they more like the stereotypical B-grade horror movie zombie (dumb,flesh eating cannon fodder!!!) AoH Subtank; Hi, it's Ghost sangheili from halopedia. Remember the image you made to have as the AoH logo? Simon found a little mistake. It says "Ancients of Haloepdia." I really liked that image, and it went well on the UBX. Do you mind fixing it and re-uploading it? Thanks: [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ghost_sangheili Ghost sangheili] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ghost_sangheili Talk] Battle for the Ark is being deleted This is an announcement to all users involved in the RP Battle for the Ark: the page is being deleted, as all events were rather NCF/GM. I may make another story that can be used to recreate the necessary events for character storylines, though I don't guarantee this. If you have anything that happened in the RP that was necessary for one of your character's storylines, please tell me so that I can add it to a list to see if there's enough content to deem a new RP necessary. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) RP:The Grave's Legacy Hey, i was just wondering if i can join The RP:The Grave's Legacy. That would be great. Oh, and maybe we can include the Ion Technologies Corporation, as a subsidiary of the PTI? They would be a great asset for the PTI do to their Viral Research. They would also assist with their own paramilitary, however they invested in Xen Hypernautics, and so will be using Xen-Class Ships and Infantry. Is that ok with you? Thx. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Technology Template High, i've been working on an infobox template for technology like plasma or antimatter fusion cores and stuff. I've sorted it all out but i've really made a mess of it. Ajax said he would fix it but he's busy right now and so i'm asking you since you've been very helpful with templates before. The coding is at the bottom of this page in the edit mode, because i've made such a mess of it, you can't see it normally! If you can fix it then i would be very greatful. Thanks: The Grave's Legacy How do i join/insert my forces/do the whole RP thing? Gawd, it's been forever since i did one of these. Fanon Starting. When you start Fanon, you don't make iton your usrpage do you? You just have links to from your userpage, correct? R.S.V.P. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 11:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Raga 'Fersamee Thanks, didn't know the Installation 10 would be a problem, knew about the 7 thing though. The 10 was a friends idea. The reason he has so many ranks is because High Councilor is his political rank, while he is a Supreme Commander in the office of Zealot, which is his combat rank. I just list them separately so they can be easily understood. Sorry about the confusion with the brutes. It seems as hough they formed a new covenant the way it's written, but they didn't. They are simply using tools left over from the covenant that the Separatists didn't know about.Raga 'Fersamee 18:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) H-107 Are we playing the H-107 game soon? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 22:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) CN alliance Hi Subby, i've finally found time to make the alliance between the CN and PTI. I'm going to make it in a bit and so i'll give you a heads up and you can check it for snags. Thanks for accapting the alliance in the first place! I've finished the allaince. Check out the Covenant Neutralists page; it's at the bottom. Thanks: Thanks alot Thank you for reverting that freak Dogbert's vandalism. I appreiciate it alot. -Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 01:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) RE: The Grave's Legacy I accept. :) Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 17:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) zomgzevilsubtank Evil D: Heh, I thought it'd amuse ya XD Celeb DM Series Three I apologize, but we all only get two entries. You entered three. Do you mind removing one, or do you want me to bend the rules a bit (I don't mind)? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:59, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Help I just made a halo fanon account and I need your help.Can you tell me how can I protect my pages from vandals?Also congrats for beeing user of the month! When I go to my userpage at halo fanon I cannot see my artice(the name of the article.)I can only see my infobox.WHY? Odysseas-spartan-53 Fanons spartan-53 If you have time,go and see my fanons. If you want to comment one of my fanons use the stars(see on my talk page).For example 4 stars:very good. Also congrats for your article(the article of the month)!It is too complicated,how are you able to write articles like this? When I say complicated I mean that is too big(for me) and very detailed.It is deserved to be the article of the month! Also what is the Necros war? Ok very well then, sorry for the inconvenience. Classification It's there so I don't have to add a in construction. ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] 16:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Do you realize that Logmon made the Sonic Rifle, which is part of your Phade Tech stuff? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Demolition man and Necros war You did a question to specops306 about this movie and how is related to spartan-117.I know that the name John was taken from the bible and not from the movie. Also all my fanons have its canon friendliness disputed!Please if you have read the halo books,I need help! Ajax does not tell me how to join to the necros war.Why? I want to delete one of my articles.How can I do that? spartan-53 Nope, just checking. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) E-241-A(2) >I HAVE RETURNED >367559=am not the same : >367560=am a duplicate :: >367561Protocol(code:Æ=27984). In the event of unexpected shutdown of the original model of <[[Elaborate-241-Absence]>, ::HOME:: would initiate the creation of a duplicate to continue original service.] ::: >367562=name is [[Elaborate-241-Absence(2)] :::: >367563=to my world. E-241-A(2) | Transmissions Oh noes an ARG on halo fanon? My God! --Beatmaster180 23:45, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Warning...Data Corrupted Hey Subtank, just a warning that I am releasing to all my previous friends. My profile name on Halopedia has been changed from Demon Razgriz, to Demon Razgriz 933. Do not worry about sockpuppeting, as I had Specops306 block my other profile (as you might know, my userpage was not visible to anyone due to a glitch) Thank you! Demon Razgriz 933 23:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I was only trying to make it look like the GM and Unrealistic templates. I thought it would make everything neater too. However i'll post a forum topic in a minute with a couple of other stuff and then i'll see what the community thinks. GOODBYE Goodbye kim.Maybe you know who am I, maybe not.I will never return to halo fanon again. '"When a legend falls a legend rises"' //End of transmission// I will spend the summer somewhere else. Wow... I would also like to know how to make one complex Sig without all the coding? Thx, EliteMaster117 19:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Brutes Neither actually! It's all down to the necros project (suprise)! Because i'm the main man sorting out the Jiralhanae Alliance for Ajax, i'm making the page for Brutes but i'm going to add fanonical information to it. That way it's more suited for this site rather than a complete copy or a redirect to the halopedia page. I also get to add stuff about Pyroneous Industries and the post-war events too. It's basically another step i'm taking to complete my part of the Necros. I've got six days to do it all then i'm back to the CN and finishing them off for their role in the project. So there's your answer, and also i was wondering whether the PTI would ally with the PI, considering the PTI have many alliances, which the PA do. It's up to you, but there's the loaddown!